


#getsehunabf2k18

by FallOutStucky



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Alternate Universe - Office, Love/Hate, M/M, Secret Admirer, Social Media, Twitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 21:56:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14724294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallOutStucky/pseuds/FallOutStucky
Summary: Chanhun Social Media Au//In which Sehun is the lonely CEO of Korea's hottest new fashion magazine with a tendency to be overly dramatic and a love for animals, coffee and Marvel movies. Featuring Park Chanyeol, photographer, musician and hopeless romantic.You can find the whole fic on my twitter :)





	#getsehunabf2k18

<https://twitter.com/bubbleteababy94/status/997929146704650245?s=19>


End file.
